benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Disco Guy
Bio Disco Guy is an unidentified middle-aged English husband (possibly in the London area), who is frequently carousing through the local disco dance clubs in his area without his wife. Not much is known about him, but he possibly ends up being The Drunk. It is known that he is trapped in an an unhappy marriage; his fat wife (Cyril Cross) is constantly picking his pockets at night before knocking him out of bed. His is also frequently mooning over the beautiful woman (Jayne-Marie) living next door who undresses in her bedroom window and sunbathes in her backyard. To cover up his ogling, he fakes sleep-walking spells in front of his wife. On one occasion, he so distracted by her sun bathing, he accidentally cuts up the laundry on the clothesline instead of trimming the hedge. The rest of his life is spent getting his pocket picked at the bus stop and getting sent on errands. (It's likely he has some job, but no sign of it appears.) On runs to the market, he frequently cuts through the park, getting caught in the lines of couples (John Quayle and Sharon Fussey) with kites. Meanwhile, at home, he maintains a semblance of normalcy by placating his wife with flowers. When things start getting too much for him, he pops on his white disco suit and a disguise consisting of a wig and heads out to the local discotheque, often haggling with the admissions clerk (Cyril Cross) to enter the dance hall, passing a girl in sunglasses (Victoria Shellard) who briefly smiles at him. Upon entering, he eyes a female dancer (Sue Upton) and slides across the floor to her, stopping at her feet then dancing with her around the club. One dancer (Erica Lynley) does some high-kicks and he shows off his high kicks. Another dancer (Caroline Sargeant?) does the limbo as Disco Guy sets it on fire as he goes under himself then flips over and dances upside-down. One of the ladies in the club (Jenny Westbrook) slides a chair across for him to sit in on the dance floor. He ends up dancing with all the girls in the discotheque, including one of the guys (Len Keyes?). Sneaking home after midnight, Disco Guy sneaks into his bedroom, briefly pretending to be the dog to avoid getting caught and changing into his pajamas. When he hears the neighbor lady changing in the window outside, he whips back the curtain and discovers his wife has bricked it up. In anger, he kicks the bed, waking her up and goes into his sleepwalking routine. Confusingly, he plays along as she giddily leads him down the front stairs and out of the house, barricading the front door from the inside and happily rushing up to her lover (actor unknown) still hiding in the bedroom armoire. Trivia * The lady in the swimsuit in the park swatting at Benny is possibly Sue Upton. * The girl with Cyril Cross at the admission desk is probably Jenny Westbrook. * A photo of of John Travolta adorns the wall of the disco entry; this sketch was an homage to his 1977 film "Saturday Night Fever." * Only a few of the disco dancers can be identified. While Victoria Shellard and Debbie Linden get close-ups, Len Keyes, Ken Sedd, Cyril Cross and Sandra Hamilton can be identified. * Henry McGee plays the disc jockey in the discotheque. * In an odd bit of set decoration, the bedroom set at home has a window in the door. Episode(s) * Friday Night Fever Gallery Disco00.JPG Disco01.JPG Disco02.JPG Disco03.JPG Disco04.JPG Disco05.JPG Disco06.JPG Disco07.JPG Disco08.JPG Disco09.JPG Disco10.JPG Disco11.JPG Disco12.JPG Disco13.JPG Disco14.JPG Disco15.JPG Disco17.JPG Disco18.JPG Disco19.JPG Disco20.JPG Disco21.JPG Disco22.JPG Disco23.JPG Disco24.JPG Disco25.JPG Disco026.JPG Disco28.JPG Category: Characters Category: Characters played by Benny Hill Category: 1978 Characters